ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Season 3)
This is For the second Season of Transformers: Prime. Season Overview The Season will involve the Autobots saving Optimus Prime from the Decepticons as his memory was lost from saving the Earth from Unicron. Characters Team Prime *Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) *Ratchet (Jeffrey Combs) *Bulkhead (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Arcee (Sumalee Montano) *Bumblebee (Nathan Fillon) *Wheeljack (James Horan) Nemesis Crew *Megatron (Frank Welker) *Soundwave (John DiMaggio) - Now Spoken *Laserbeak (Keith Szarabajka) *Rumble (Dana Snyder) *Knock Out (Daran Norris) *Breakdown (Adam Baldwin) *Airachid (Gina Torres) *Dreadwing (Tony Todd) *The Vehicons (Additional Voices) Humans *Jackson "Jack" Darby (Josh Keaton) *June Darby (Markie Post) *Miko Nakadai (Tania Gunadi) *Rafeal "Raf" Esquvel (Andy Pessoa) *Special Agent William "Bill" Fowler (Ernie Hudson) *Silas (Clancy Brown) Neutral *Starscream (Steven Blum) New Characters Autobots *Jazz (John DiMaggio) *Ironhide (Diedrich Bader) *Jetfire (Tim Russ) *Skids (Tom Kenny) *Sideswipe (Nolan North) *Prowl (Alan Tudyk) *Warpath (Carlos Alazraqui) *Mirage (James Remar) *Hound (Brian Bloom) *Omega Supreme (John DiMaggio) *Kup (Edward Asner) *Alpha Trion (Richard McGonagle) *Sentinel Prime (John DiMaggio) *Heatwave (Steven Blum) *Chromia (Tricia Helfer) The Wreckers *Ultra Magnus (Xander Berkeley) *Springer (Brian Bloom) *Leadfoot (James Horan) *Topspin (Bill Faggerblakke) *Twin-Twist (Tom Kenny) *Roadbuster (Clancy Brown) *Downshift (Philip Proctor) *Rodimus (Neal McDonough) *Brawn (Chris Cox) *Breakaway (Dave Fennoy) Aerialbots *Silverbolt (Rick D. Wasserman) *Air Raid (Nolan North) *Skydive (Chris Cox) *Slingshot (Brian Bloom) *Fireflight (James Horan) *Superion (Brian George) Dinobots *Grimlock (John DiMaggio) *Snarl (Diedrich Bader) *Slag (Gary Anthony Williams) *Swoop (John Kassir) *Sludge (Mark Hamill) *Slugfest (Nolan North) *Dinoking (Gary Anthony Williams) Decepticons *Shockwave (Philip Proctor) - As a Homage to Marvel Comics' The Tinkerer *Thundercracker (Graham McTavish) *Skywarp (Larry Cedar) *Crumplezone (Mark Hamill) *Dirt Boss (Thomas F. Wilson) *Ransack (Dana Snyder) *Cannonball (Patton Oswalt) *Cyclonus (John DiMaggio) *Scourge (Miguel Ferrer) *Barricade (Diedrich Bader) *Sideways (John DiMaggio) *Ravage (Diedrich Bader) *Tankor (Gary Anthony Williams) *Obsidian (Clive Revill) *Igor (Dwight Schultz) *Bludgeon (Brian Bloom) - Speaking in a think Japanese Accent *Blitzwing (Brian Bloom) - Speaking in a Brooklyn/Mafia Accent *Mudflap (Dana Snyder) *Sunstorm (Philip Proctor) *Ramjet (Armin Shimmerman) *Trypticon (John DiMaggio) *Triggerhappy (John Kassir) - As a Homage to Marvel Comics' Deadpool **Blowpie (Steven Blum) *Snapdragon (Brian Cummings) Combaticons *Onslaught (Dave Fennoy) *Brawl (Earl Boen) *Swindle (Carlos Alazraqui) *Blast Off (Robin Atkin Downes) *Vortex (John Kassir) *Bruticus (Earl Boen) Constructicons *Scrapper (Tom Kenny) *Mixmaster (Nolan North) *Long Haul (Diedrich Bader) *Hightower (J.B. Blanc) *Rampage (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Demolisher (Gary Anthony Williams) *Devastator (John DiMaggio) The Masters of Deception *Blackout (J.B. Blanc) *Scorponok (Michael T. Wiess) *Slipstream (Oliva d'abo) - In a English Accent *Bonecrusher (Henry Rollins) *Terradive (Robin Atkin Downes) *Hailstorm (Robin Atkin Downes) *Crankcase (James Arnold Taylor) *Crowbar (Keith Szarabajka) *Hatchet (Diedrich Bader) Others *Primus (John DiMaggio) *Megatronus Prime/The Fallen (James Arnold Taylor) *Prima (Rick D. Wasserman) *Liege Maximo (Wade Williams) *Nexus Prime (Mark Hamill) *Vector Prime (Robin Atkin Downes) *Alchemist Prime (Armin Shimmerman) *Solus Prime (Gabrielle Carteris) *Amaglamous Prime (Larry Cedar) Humans *Alan Rosen (Will Friedle) *Jamie Andru (Steven Blum) *Tricia Marston (Grey DeLisle) *Mikela Banes (Vanessa Marshall) *Serena Spencer (Kari Wahlgren) *Major Reynolds (Nolan North) *Dr. Francis Marston (David Kaye) *Bruce Brazos (Jim Cummings) *Lt. William Lennox (John DiMaggio) *Sgt. Robert Epps (Greg Eagles) *News Reporter Richard "Ryder" Spencer (Tom Kenny) *Solomon Kane (Tim Russ) *Dylan Gould (Rick D. Wasserman) *Dr. Llewelyn Mason (Philip Proctor) *Congressman Simon Fell (James Horan) *Dr. Jaques Bougainville Duvall (Tom Kane) *Wallace Weaver (Dave Fennoy) *Alexi Voshlod (Robin Atkin Downes) *Jerry "Deep" Wang (James Sie) *Old Snake (John Kassir) *Dr. Arkeville (Dwight Schultz) *Mr. Big (Adrian Pasdar) Category:Transformers series Category:Animation Category:Science fiction Category:Action/Adventure Category:Hub Shows Category:Television Series Category:Action Category:Superheroes Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Science fiction